Underestimated
by Ink Scars
Summary: Luna Lovegood is concerned. Very concerned. It's alright though because Luna has a plan and this time, for sure, it will make Harry laugh  something he hasn't done since Stubby Boardman's death . Oh, yes... he will laugh.


_Disclaimer: Dis? Oh, I disclaim dis. Dis is not mine... if it was I'd claim dit._

_AN: I know I shouldn't be writing more stories until I've finished the others... or at least done more, but it was half complete and I like it so very much._

**Underestimated**

"To be underestimated is to have a huge advantage", a saying most people disregard because they liked being known, being heard and being loved. Luna, however, heard this saying as a child and took these words to heart.

It was easy to be underestimated, all she had to do was think differently and say what she thought. This may make it seem like Luna's personality was an act and part of it was, but the majority of it was because Luna truly was an abstract person. She enjoyed thinking differently and she enjoyed the benefits that came with it, of course there weren't that many but Luna enjoyed them all the same. Luna peered down at her castle of carrots she had carefully constructed then reached past her nargle-infested classmate for the broccoli, every castle has to have a forest... especially if it is a carrot castle.

After adding the final details to her meal she checked to make sure Harry hadn't left the Great Hall yet, sometimes he stormed out halfway through and skipped dinner. Her plan wouldn't succeed if he wasn't here, after all, how can one laugh if they don't hear the joke? Well… it might work if the Moshdarders got involved but that wasn't likely to happen because they only lived in Halifax and it was extremely difficult to import them. No one would go to all that trouble just to ruin her plan.

Luna had recently become friends with Harry Potter and while she loved him dearly… he really needed to lighten up. He had been moping ever since last year, after all the death of Stubby Boardman (also known as Sirius Black) had hit him very hard. This is why Luna had decided to provide entertainment for the night, the sort you couldn't find anywhere else and this time she wouldn't fail to make Harry laugh. She frowned for a moment recalling one of her previous failures.

_McGonagall scowled at the three Gryffindors, two of which were giggling hysterically and the other with a faint smile of his face. _

_Arching her brow she queried "And what may I ask, Mr Potter, do your friends find so amusing?" Harry smirked (a sight Luna thought could be considered very sexy) and responded "It appears, Professor, that someone thought it would be amusing to have a pink banner floating over your head that reads __**'Save a mouse - Eat a Pussy'**__… and it is." _

_Harry smirked more at the peculiar look on Professor McGonagall's face. It was a strange mix of anger, exasperation and almost happiness that Harry had smiled, well… smirked. Luna thought would be the perfect moment to make an entrance and she skipped around the corner only stopping to paste a thoughtful look on her face when she reached McGonagall._

_"I don't particularly like pussies all that much but I know Hermione loves them." She smiled innocently at the Professor and continued down the hall to the sound of renewed laughter and indignant spluttering._

True. She _had_ made Harry smirk (and nearly snigger) but that just wasn't enough! She wanted to make him laugh! Without involving Moshdarders! Even the prank in which she had had a giant lemon drop walking around the school had only made Harry gape and then he'd been back to his gloomy, stoic self. Then when she had given Snape an eagle's beak he'd done nothing more than smirk. Smirk! That had been worth at least a chuckle! Well, no matter, she would just have to appeal to his darker side of humour. If he had a sense of humour.

As if it was perfectly timed the lights shut off at her last thought leaving the Great Hall in complete darkness, not even a second later everyone was strapped to the bench with muggle seatbelts. People immediately began tugging and trying to undo them to no avail. Luna giggled, this was brilliant! Her master plan, it was beginning! There was no way she would fail.

"Everyone please stay cal-" Dumbledore's plea was cut off by a higher, somewhat raspy voice.

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentleman to the performance of a lifetime."

A spotlight flickered onto reveal a rabbit soft toy, Dumbledore exhaled in relief at the reassuring sight and everyone took a moment to inspect the bright pink toy. He was casually sitting on the top stair leading up to the high table and was lazily glancing around. On the top of his head was a lopsided top hat that only covered one ear, he was missing one of his button eyes and, despite the fancy vest he was wearing, looked quite scruffy.

"As the old man was saying… please stay calm. This is one thing none of you will want to miss…"

The rabbit stood and walked down the steps, "I am your host tonight and I am here to ensure that the act doesn't get out of hand, for some of the animals coming on stage tonight can be dangerous but," the rabbit held up a paw, "have no fear, they are well in control."

A chain of glittering stars furled down from the ceiling directly in front of the rabbit, who grasped it in one paw then put his foot through a hole at the bottom. He then began to swing back and forth, gaining momentum.

"My name is Cinnajo and I now present to you, the one, the only, SINGING VOLDEMORT!" Cinnajo yelled and jumped from the chain to somersault to the ground. Gasps filled the Hall as the student's processed Cinnajo's words and the spotlight flickered off leaving everyone in complete darkness.

The steps were now lit up by pink fairy lights and a mysterious figure sat on the lowest step partially lit up by the tiny bulbs. Suddenly the beginning of a song began, the tune sounded like a dance song from the 80's and Luna shuddered in gleeful anticipation.

A hot pink spot light lit up the figure and the entire audience gasped in horror…it was a cartoon version of Voldemort. His head was three times bigger than what was normal and his luminous red orbs almost glowed. Voldemort began to seductively move his hips to the beat of the song and opened his mouth to sing in a throaty soprano.

_"Baby look at me  
And tell me what you see  
You ain't seen the best of me yet  
Give me time I'll make you forget the rest_

_I got more in me  
And you can set it free  
I can catch the moon in my hands  
Don't you know who I am?"_

Three hooded figures, each wearing black robes and white masks, jumped into the light behind Voldemort and began to dance to the song, occasionally singing along with the chorus. Two more spotlights shone down on the group and started flashing at different intervals.

"_Remember my name!"  
"Fame!" _The backup singers chimed.

_"I'm gonna live forever  
I'm gonna learn how to fly"  
"High!"_ they yelled.

_"I feel it coming together  
People will see me and cry"  
"Fame!" _Three more backup singers entered to sing and dance, perfectly in time with the others.

_"I'm gonna make it to heaven  
Light up the sky like a flame."  
"Fame!" _The backup singers threw Voldemort into the air and caught him, gently lowering him to the ground so that he could continue the song.

_"I'm gonna live forever  
Baby remember my name!"_

The singers chanted as Voldemort walked out of the Great Hall. Only when you could no longer see him in the distance did the music and lights begin to fade.

_"Remember,  
Remember,  
Remember,  
Remember,  
Remember,  
Remember,  
Remember!"_

On the backup singers very last 'Remember' they vanished in an explosion of pink smoke. The fairy lights on the steps were the only thing that remained and it was only a few second till they flicked off, once again leaving everyone in darkness. No one had noticed that at some point during the performance everyone's seatbelts had vanished, so there they all sat waiting for some sign it was over.

Laughter rang out like a clear ringing bell in the darkness, loud, joyous laughter and Dumbledore quickly clapped his hands to restore the lighting. There to everyone's shock (well, except Luna's) was a laughing Harry Potter. Tears had gathered at the edges of his eyes and he was clutching at his stomach, upon seeing everyone's shell-shock expressions he laughed harder and Luna's face promptly took on a very satisfied smirk.

A job well done, very well done indeed…and there was obviously no need for Moshdarders now that she knew Harry's weakness. She would of course have to take full advantage of it. Luna giggled, how fun this would be.

Her lips pursed and she began planning her next move… maybe she could include jelly in this one… she'd always had a fondness for jelly. Custard too.

_An: Okay I have several ongoing long stories and I don't really want to add another to that list but if I get enough requests I may continue this. The continuation would have Luna and the twins pairing up to meddle with Harry's love life (pairing Harry/LV, Harry/Draco or... something equally semi-unlikely)  
_


End file.
